The invention relates to an interface circuit—also referred to as interface—between a logic circuit (logic part of an electrical circuit) and a power circuit (power part of the circuit), in particular for use in an aircraft. The power part of the circuit is, for example, a load to be driven, for example a motor, which is then connected to a power output of the interface. Alternatively, it is an electrical element to be read, for example a switch the switch state of which is to be detected or a current conductor the current flow of which is to be measured, said electrical element then being connected to a power input of the interface. The interface is generally connected to a power supply in order to mutually transform logic signals, which are weak in terms of power, and load signals, which are intensive in terms of power.